WWE 2k15
Theme: Control Your Own Destiny This theme requires that Take-Two implements a system in which gamers are given the opportunity to be involved in a dynamic storyline rather than set plot. This means events that occur throughout the game work on a "cause & effect" system. Decisions like responses to a question in an interview, dating a top diva, winning a title, interfering in a match (especially a big one), taunting or turning on a crowd, joining or forming a stable, disbanding or turning on ally, etc.; will all effect the directing of the storyline. The more control gamers are given the happier. Nothing is more frustrating then feeling constrained in a set plot where, no matter if you want to take a new direction or not, your made to stick to the script. The irony in this is that is not the WWE way. This is a video game though, and the gamers are now the new writers. WWE 2K15 can make an ideal world where wrestlers have more control over their image, packaging, and destiny based on their decision in and out of the ring. We know that feuding with the right people, the right marketing and gimmick, in ring performance, interviews, promos, & picking the right allies; all factor into becoming the biggest star in the WWE and that what I hope this next game will do. My hope is that 2K Sport will take a look at this concept and implement it in the upcoming installment of its second game of the series. 2K has made leaps in bound in basketball and my hope is that it will branch out and do the same for its pro wrestling series. My Player Mode (Road to Becoming a Legend) Similar to NBA 2k14, Take-Two should consider adding this feature to there WWE series. Nothing rings the registers like satisfied consumers longing for innovation to a previously dry series. We all know WWE games are in desperate need of being revamped. Like 2k, gamers should be able to take control of the careers of their CAW (whether superstar or diva). This mode should start by including the ability of wrestlers choosing to be a face or a heel. This mode should take wrestlers through a wrestling career from wrestling school (teaching the basics of new controls) to the NXT and then to the WWE. Based on their gained popularity, entertainment value, in ring performances, & most importantly momentum; gamers' CAW should get an opportunity at a title shot. Also both in NXT & WWE wrestlers can find fellow wrestlers to align themselves with. Based on fan popularity, chemistry, & locker room popularity wrestlers will approach them or vise vera to form alliances (despite being a status of face or heel), title shots, or start feuds (this includes alliance with & dating Divas). This also means you have the ability to break up with or end alliances. Gamers should also have the ability to hire a manager like Paul Heyman, Zeb Colter, Paul Bearer, etc., or act as their own manager. Unlike NBA 2k14 gamers should not feel as if they are locked into a set plot but have full control of the outcome of their story. For example, in 2k14 I dropped 50pts, 11 rebs, & 17 ast, but the coach took away minutes saying I played a terrible game. On YouTube I was puzzled that we all had pretty the same bland storyline. WWE 2k15 shouldn't repeat this same mistake. Gamers should have full control of their destiny. CAW could also apply for a slot as a general manager of the WWE and book and set matches. Throughout this game mode you should start from an undercard to a mid-card, money-match, working your way to a main stay as a main-eventer for pay-per-views and ultimately Wrestlemanias to come. Career mode should extend to at least 25 to 30 years, even after CAW retires and enters the WWE Hall of Fame. A unique feature would be using your HoF in exhibition mode and being announce as a HoF. Or like in Madden switching characters and allowing you HoF to make guess appearances in Wrestlemanias or special events like WWE Retro. AGENTS Prior signing a WWE contract gamers will sign an agent/promoter who are in charge of helping book matches and giving them the option of gimmicks (see gimmicks). As gamers CAW grow in stature they will be offer bigger matches and given more option on what stars they can worth with or opponents they can feud with. ALLIANCES/FUEDS Expanding upon alliances, gamers should have the ability to form a tag team or join or recruit members to form a stable within this game mode. Note: A.I.s should also be able to form stable. When recruiting members for a stable gamers automatically are the face or leader of said stable. Gamers should be given the freedom to create a name, signs, taunts, and gimmick. Stables should be form by member with a common enemy. As the leader gamers will also be given the option of what other star(s) or stable(s) they will target or start feud with. If the A.I. recruits them as a member of a stable the leader of that stable with tell gamers what star they will target. Gamers should be also be given the freedom to interfere in matches, & attack peers in the backstage, in locker room, leaving the arena, and/or during interviews. As the leader they can also send their minions/member to do the dirty work. As we know stables have a shelf life and chemistry and personality of the wrestling should play major factors on the shelf life on their stables. Rising stars will grow out of the stable (like Randy Orton, Edge, etc.). Members can turn on you in matches, choose a new leader, leave, or disband. As a member you also be afforded the same options. A stables dominance should be rewarded and bases upon: 1) number of wins, 2) titles won, 3) fan popularity, 4) merchandise sold, 5) & longevity of their reign. POWER COUPLE Having a significant other can add another fun feature to the game and drama. Taking a break from the training and matches to live a personal life will be a unique from any other sports games or wrestling games previously. As we know in the real WWE romance & breaks up have help storylines become more and more interesting. Just think about the most popular couples in WWE history: Edge & Lita, Triple H & Stephanie McMahon, Randy Savage & Miss Elizabeth, Daniel Bryan & Brie Bella, & Vince & Linda McMahon. If gamers are a male they should be given the option of using a previously created diva or be able to create a diva Started From the Bottom to be by their side from the beginning or as the game progresses date a currently single diva in the game (can you fantasy). If gamers are a female they can date do the same. When you have a partner of the opposite sex you can train together (like a tag team), you have the option of having him/her accompany you to the ring, you can have mixed tag team matches, go out on dates, cut promos, & interfere and help each other in matches. Keeping you partner happy increases chemistry will the key to making them a permanent member of your life (engangment then marriage). Gamers should have the option of including their significant in their storyline or both of them pursuing separate goals yet together behind the scenes. Pros: Will be an boost in fan popularity & TV ratings (increasing opportunities for title shots). Cons: If you spend all your time dating without training your wrestler will miss opportunities to grow attributes. If you spend all your time training without dating your partner will feel neglected and break up with your &/or leave you for a rival. HEAVY IS THE HEAD Becoming WWE Champion for the first time should be a momentous occasion (whether a heel or face). Fans outcry (good or bad) should be heard louder than ever. Being WWE Divas Champion or World Heavyweight Champion will bring you not only great notoriety and prestige but it will put a target on your back. After working your way up the corporate ladder you have now made it and it's time to show the front office why you deserve to not only be WWE WHC but stay there for a long time. This will not come with opposition as WWE star current and rising will be after the WWE's most coveted prize. You are required to deliver memorable matches and send a message to the locker room that you are here to stay and nothing or no one great or small will stop you from becoming one of the all-time greats. It's a tough road ahead but the strong always survive and the weak crumble. GIMMICKS Personality is everything. It's what makes us as humans unique & some of us charismatic. In wrestling a gimmick makes or breaks a wrestling. A great gimmick, especially played by the right person, can packed stadiums. A terribly gimmick, however; can end your career or be hard to recover from. One element that has never be tried in wrestling gaming is this unique feature. I don't know how Take-Two will handle this task but if they execute I could see this as a major milestone in wrestling games. It would being groundbreaking if gamers were able to choose a unique gimmick that would represent their characters. Great examples are the Godfather as a pimp, the Hurricane as a superhero, Val Venas as a porn star ladies man, the Big Bossman as a crooked cop, Mick Foley's many personalities, Edge as the Rated R Superstar or as the run away, Glen Jacobs as Undertaker's long lost brother Kane, Mark Calaway's character as the Undertaker, Stone Cold & CM Punk as the rebel sticking it to "the man", Bray Wyatt as the modern day Charles Mason, or even Daniel Bryan role as the ultimate underdog. In a world where the masses are draw to a great gimmick (Hip Hop is full of them) this will definitely make gameplay more interesting. Take Two should allow gaming to choose mulitiple personality badges &/or from long list of gimmicks. Personality traits could include: ladies man or the girl everyman wants, arrogant, sweetheart, politically correct, snake (untrustworthy), corporate suck up (the yes man), loose canon, bipolar, fairytale syndrome (divas), the comic, the romantic, locker room leader, alpha dog, beta dog, etc. Yhe fun part is you can be the face or heel as these gimmicks. Gimmicks could include: Gold Diggers, Foreign Leader, Amazon, Conspiracy Theorist, Gangster, Mob Boss, So gamers aren't bored they should be able to change their gimmick based on alliances or just to switch up their image. RECORDS Gamers should be awarded for breaking and setting new records. These records include: Longest Singles Match: 81 mins. Bruno Sammartino vs. Waldo Von Erich Longest Tag Team Match 60 Minutes Highest Win % (At Least 100 Matches): Ultimate Warrior Highest PPV Win % (At Least 100 Matches): John Cena Most WWE Matches: Kane Most PPV Matches: Undertaker Most Monday Night Raw Matches: Triple H Most Smackdown Matches: Rey Mysterio Most MITB Matches: Kane Most HIAC Matches: Undertaker Most TLC Matches: Edge Most Elimination Chamber Matcjes: Chris Jericho Most Royal Rumble Matches: Kane Youngest WWE Champion: Brock Lesnar Most WWE Champioship Reigns: John Cena Most Royal Rumble Eliminations: Kane Most Royal Rumble Wins: Stone Cold Steve Austin Longest Wrestlemania Win Streak: Undertaker SLAMMY AWARDS The yearly slammy awards should be placed in this mode. Based on what all is place in this game Awards could easily include: Superstar of the Year, Diva of the Year, Match of the Year, Extreme Moment of the Year, Fan Participation of the Year, Double Cross of the Year, Breakout Star of the Year, The is Awesome! Moment of the Year, Tag Team of the Year, & Faction of the Year. Other possible awards are: Couple of the Year & LOL! Moment of the Year. Couple of the Year will only work if Take-Two takes in consideration my suggestion of the option of having significant other in the game (see Alliances/Feuds). BEEFS/ALLIANCES Beefs/Alliances should have consequences and awards. For example, Triple H has saw your untapped potential and wants you to be a part of what "best for business"; you now have the option to accept or decline. If you accept, Triple H with do everything in his power to see you succeed. You will even be offered an opportunity to join the front office as "Director of Operations" like Kane. Although this with afford you the help of the Shield (or anything other group hired by the McMahons) fan support and locker room popularity will dwindle especially if you screw over a face. On the flip side if you decline Triple H will do everything in his power to see you crumble. Fan support & popularity and locker popularity will take a boost with each victory. Beefs/Alliances should not be limited to Corporate heads only but also with fellow superstars (both faces & heels). HEELS VS. FACES Becoming a heel and a face should be something that can be change based on actions taken in the game and there should be benefits and consequences for both. Being a great heel as well as a face should have unlockable achievements and add legacy points. Players should want to experience both sides of the playing field. A great face is nothing without a heel and vice versa. Heels should have the benefits of destructing locker rooms, taunting fans, beating up faces, attacking innocent bystanders in their way, and using every cheat in the books to win matches. Being a great heel should add legacy points and increase fan popularity although fan support will take a hit at first. Heels for the most part are hated by the fans and it will take a while for them to warm-up to your new image (especially if you've be a face for a while). Heels turning back into faces should be easy to warm up to and fan popularity should take a major boost. Being the face should have it's benefits like earning fan popularity by volunteering for the Make a Wish Foundation, doing charity work, and signing autographs. Being a face with get you more endorsement opportunities & help you expand upon your brand. Faces should have more Twitter followers just like John Cena has more than Randy Orton. Being a face also mean you have to walk on eggshells as your are under the microscope 24/7. Every interview, every match, & knowing when to interfere in matches is key to staying the face. If you fail to live up to the expectations of the fans your image can take a major hit causing fan support to dwindle and you can go from face to heel at the drop of the dime. When this happens gamers should have to work hard to regain their fan support or embrace the dark side... ENDORSEMENTS & MERCHANDISE Similar to Madden 25 & NBA 2k14 combined modes, sales in merchandise and income made from endorsements should be factors for success in WWE 2k15. Unlike in Madden 25 merchandise sales won't just be tracked as an owner but now as the CAW. Sales in merchandise show the front office that the fans have an invested interest in you as a star and will afford you more opportunities for big matches and endorsements. Endorsements on the other hand, while going hand and hand with merchandise in some way, will provide gamers will cash or VC to upgrade their CAW and purchase new props and gear to make their respective superstars stand out. Outside of their contract players can now afford to take acting lessons which will in turn improve their WWE personas and give them opportunities to act in WWE Original movies, go on dates, buy a new pad, a new car, & hire new agents to represent them. There are so many ways 2K Sports could capitalize on this ideal. Universe Mode/GM Mode (Ravamped) Universe Mode shouldn't go anywhere but expand upon its creative freedom. Gamers should not only be able to pick venues but where they are located. Records should be included in this mode (as well as in MyPlayer Mode). Player options should really lead out to a branching storyline based on decisions made within the match. Rivilary shouldn't form with some event effecting them take place unless otherwise authorized by the gamer. I mean I'm sick of my tag team partner being my rival when our group is still clearly intact. If you have issues within the group you should be prompted to split or try to work things out (kind of like the option the Shield has/had). Add-Ons Like in NBA 2k14 updates should be added to the game this includes new gear, (to place on both custom and WWE superstars already in the game) new music, titantrons, merchandise, & new superstars should also be added to the game. Also updates in WWE news, WWE network, & update in commentation should be added. Create A Titantron Create-A-Titatron needs to be brought back to WWE 2k15 with the ability to stream mulitiple Highlight moments together rather than just one like the original version. This should also include custom cut-scenes so videos feel authenic or close to the ones we see in the real WWE. Realism captivates fans of the series and the closer 2K can get us to fulfilling this fantasy the better. Create A Wrestler (Revamped) CAW needs to be revamped. Everything about a wrestler should be about to be customized. This time this also includes personal crowd chants (similar to Daniel Bryan's "YES" chant). This is say we also can can put together our own catch phrase for audiences to mimick. Create A Title This is a feature that should go no where. One of my favorite belts of all time is Stone Cold's Smoking Skull Title Belt that he used to carry around. My only thing is they new to come up with more belt designs & make sure this ability is added to the My Career Mode. Create A Promo It might be a little ambitious but I think it would be incredibly dope if we were able to create promos to be used by our CAW or current stars in the game. Everything from debut promos to big match promos would be nice. If ever they could invent a voice syncrinizer where you could put your own voice on the game; this feature would be complete. Until then this could replace Create A Storyline (along with MyCareer Mode) as players will be able to control or create their own in My Career Mode. Using cut scenes, sound effects, (shoot basically everything from CAS); gamers can now add their own flavor to building up matches as well as of course interfering in matches and answering questions in interviews. Divas They need to add more than just six divas in a game. A fully loaded Diva roster needs to make the game more authentic. They should add divas from both the NXT as well as the main roster. WWE should have the Women's NXT Title, Women's Title, Divas Title, & a template to make a Divas Tag Team Title. Crowd Reaction (Revamped) Crowd reaction should be distinctive in this game unlike the previous games. Cheers, boos, and chants should be clear and loud. The controller should vibrate for added effect. During an incredible matches fans should chant "This is Awesome". Chants should sound authentic and be taken from the real WWE. During fight audience with part the way as you fight in the crowd. Like in the real WWE, fan will pat you on the back just to say they touched you or while you walking down the ramp they will extend there had for a high five. This is sport ENTERTAINMENT fan participating is the cornerstone for the success of the WWE... Universe Mode Universe Mode shouldn't go anywhere but expand upon its creative freedom. Gamers should not only be able to pick venues but where they are located. Records should be included in this mode (as well as in MyPlayer Mode). Player options should really lead out to a branching storyline based on decisions made within the match. I'm tired of the same old cut scenes. More cut scenes should be added & gamers should be able to control what cut scenes will come next base on what occurs in the match or if they want a particular make to spark a challenge, a rivalry, or break up a stable. Also teams/stable should be expanded to up to a least 8 participates like in DX, the Nation of Domination, the Corporate Ministry, Gameplay FREE ROAM This is a feature that gamers, like myself, having been asking to be brought back for years. We ALL would love to roam through multiple parts of the arena freely. In WWE 13 & 2k14 we are very limited in the location we can go. We as gamers want the freedom to fight like the real WWE. We want to fight in the crowd, up the stairs, throw someone of the stage to the bottom, climb have the ability to fight in the crowd, climb up the titantron (see Shane McMahon vs Big Show) go back stage fight in the locker room, interrupt an interview, fight in the park lot, chase someone to their car (see John Cena vs Randy Orton or Razor Ramon vs 123 Kid). Other cool feature would be (see Stone Cold) driving different unlocked vehicles into WWE to make an entrance or interrupt matches, make promos, or attack WWE superstars. SNEAK ATTACK When feuding with another superstar Take-Two should add the ability to sneak attack individuals at multiple locations. Examples of this are: Say an opponent is in an interview before a match and you want to lessen their chances of success (similar to Christian & Shemaus feud) you can attack them from behind and beat the living hell out of them using all elements of that environment. Other examples include but not limited to: surprising foes from under the ring, coming from out of the audience, playing your music as a distraction, post-fight interviews, locker room attacks, etc. HIGH RISK/REWARD IMPACT Wrestlers perform high risk maneuvers on a daily basis, some more than others, that could injure them or worst end their careers. This feature will reward gamers who can successfully pull of these maneuvers and punish those who miss. When the opportunity presents itself wrestlers can dive outside the ring from the ropes or off the turnbuckle to an opponent standing outside the ring stunned, distracted, laying on the ground, or on the floor. With this new feature if execute it will be added as a highlight of the match, boost crowd noise, popularity in the front office, fanbase, & in the locker room and inflict greater damage on an opponent than if performed in the ring. High risk maneuvers will hurt you in the match if not pull of correctly and if limb are already in the dark red will cause you to see out a few weeks pending the severity of the injury. INJURIES Injuries are a REAL part of pro wrestling and should create storylines in themselves. After injuring a superstar they will come back seeking vengeance (unless they injured themselves) Note: Heels will blame you regardless of the circumstance. If you have been injured in the course you can rehab and come back with avengence. Gamers can opt to come back early, putting themselves in a vulnerable spot and risk reinjuring themselves or injuring themselves further. A.I. will seek to attack injured limbs to gain an advantage. Gamers should also be afford the option to do so themselves (using the Limb Target System). Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Wrestling Video Games